martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mu Qianyu
Mu Qianyu '''is one of the heroines of the story. She was the saintess of the Vermilion Bird Faction of the Divine Phoenix Island. Having an identical twin named Mu Bingyun who was the saintess of the Blue Luan Faction. She met Lin Ming at the peak of Thundercrash Mountain where Mu Qianyu had fought a thunder flood dragon. First Appearance In front of him, about 200 feet away, Lin Ming saw a scene that he would never forget in his entire life.Chapter 204 – The Woman In Red Above a vast expanse of ice, a tall and slim woman with a full figure was gracefully standing there. Everything about her was outstanding. She wore a flame-red coat, and she had a flowing scarlet dress wrapped around her. Her soft, ink black hair hung down to her waist, and both her feet were bare. Her fair, jade-like feet were standing on an azure platform of 10,000 year frost ice. She was like a vibrant red rose that grew out of the snow. The crimson red and snow white contrast reflected a glamorous and majestic beauty. And in front of that woman, there was a scarlet crested bird. It seemed to have a blood red crown, and its feathers were red like living flames. Its long tail dragged against the ground, burning the floor wherever it passed. That was the woman's Vermillion Bird, Little Flame. The woman was looking at Lin Ming with surprise. One human and one bird, with the same flame coloration, standing above the vast white fields of 10,000 year ice; it was just like a blazing inferno, beautiful and sublime to the point where it seemed unreal. The woman looked at Lin Ming for a good while, and then suddenly, she smiled gently. With a single word, her voice was revealed to be melodious like a songbird. Description Mu Qianyu is a beauty that can outshine even the brightest moon. She was elegant and mature, her stature tall and proud. Seen typically wearing red robes and dresses. She wore robes of red silk and her form was full and round. Her legs were slender, her facial features were exquisite, and her clear white teeth were accentuated with crimson lips that gleamed with a crystal luster. This woman not only had an appearance that could bring nations to its knees but she also had a temperament as if she were otherworldly, a presence that no one could defile. Just by casually sitting there, she naturally revealed a quiet and languid serenity. Coupled with her talent and background in the Mortal Realms, her noble standing could awe young heroic youths. She is shown to be adventurous and kind. A queen of the flame in her own right. Mu Qianyu was also a martial arts genius. Although she couldn’t compare to those peak level talents in the Divine Realm, she had the support of a massive amount of resources brought by Lin Ming and the Ancient Phoenix Clan's main inheritances, along with rich blood essence of a True Phoenix. It wouldn’t be too difficult for her to break into the Divine Lord realm or even the Holy Lord realm. She was not the type of woman that would vacantly live her life once her man left; she also had her own road of martial arts that she desired to walk down and she was also fiercely independent. If she hadn’t met someone like Lin Ming, then not marrying for her entire life was also an acceptable matter to her. But during the war against the saints' she really had no capital of respite and had thus never entered the fray of battle, lest she would be targeted by squadrons of saints as Lin Ming's wife. This is because of the insurmountable destiny and talent they had. Lin Ming could give Qin Xingxuan and Mu Qianyu countless lucky chances, but he eventually wouldn’t be able to walk with them. Synopsis She had a Xiantian fire spirit refined in her body, and she also had the bloodline of the Vermillion Bird. Her martial talent was a superior seventh-grade, ranked among the highest in the world! She had reached Pulse Condensation at 15, the Houtian realm at 17, the Xiantian realm at 22, the extreme Xiantian realm at only 26 years and the Early Revolving Core at 30. They meet at the peak of Thundercrash Mountains after Little Flame lost to the Thunder Flood Dragon. Lin Ming aids them and later cooks houtian food for them. Little Flame enjoys the food that Lin Ming prepares and takes a liking to him. Lin Ming would soon successfully fuse the thunder essence of the flood dragon, a sight that would peak her interest. Later on, her attendant attends the Seven Profound Valleys’ Total Faction Martial Meeting. She eventually scouts him into their sect where their status was that of senior to junior disciple. During Revered Master Tianguang’s birthday banquet, Lin Ming challenges the geniuses of the surrounding high-grade sects into duels that eventually foil Lei Mubai's plans. They both adventure into the Demon God Imperial Palace, where Lin Ming saves them from peril and then leave after tricking the masters there. '''The Wedding Night As Mu Qianyu was waiting in the nuptial chambers for Lin Ming, a single thought continued to reverberate in her heart. Her thoughts returned to the Demon God Imperial Palace when Lin Ming had thrust the Escape Symbol into her palm and said to her, ‘Wait for me there’.Chapter 758 – The Wedding Night And six days later he had made true on his promise. Then he had said to her, ‘Come with me… to kill.” These words didn’t contain even a hint of the romance between men and women, but every word had sunk into her bones, bringing with it a firm, confident warmth that knew not death or fear. What echoed in Mu Qianyu’s heart was far more profound and solemn than those casually spoken sweet words and honeyed phrases spoken at temporary heights of passion that could be false or true. To her, Lin Ming’s words were a pledge that far surpassed any vow of eternal love. If Lin Ming really hadn’t returned then, Mu Qianyu had already determined to leave that broken world and dedicate her life to training until she became powerful enough to kill every person that had harmed Lin Ming one at a time. Then, she would re-enter that broken world and live out the rest of her life accompanying Lin Ming. After the door closed, the atmosphere became ambiguous for a moment. Large red decorations, red bedding, a large bed, a red curtain of silk; all of this left Mu Qianyu’s beautiful face a deep red. She didn’t dare to look up at Lin Ming, instead keeping her head down. Lin Ming also felt a bit awkward. Before this, his contact with Mu Qianyu had been limited to kisses and hugs. Now facing such a passionate situation, a faint thrum of desire and anticipation beat in his heart. The two sat on the bed, talking to each other for a long time. During this conversation, Lin Ming had unconsciously held onto Mu Qianyu’s hands and began to kiss her dewy lips. The two took this time to roll on the bed. Then, Lin Ming gently untied Mu Qianyu’s clothing, revealing her otherworldly body. Her body was completely exposed under the swaying candlelight of the night, a hazy layer of light seeming to caress her. Mu Qianyu’s cheeks turned bright red. She raised her pair of jade-like hands to cover her chest, her heart racing like a frantic drum. Lin Ming held onto Mu Qianyu, kissing and stroking her warm and soft breasts. At this time, a fire began to blaze in Lin Ming’s heart and he slowly separated her flawless legs. Mu Qianyu’s eyes were misty and her long eyelashes trembled as her entire being was immersed in a beautiful spring. It was like she couldn’t distinguish between fantasy and illusion until a sharp pain suddenly awakened her from the evanescent dream. As she looked into the face of her most beloved man, she didn’t know why, but two teardrops streamed down her face. She was not bewitched by this love between women and men, but at this moment an everlasting mark had branded itself in her heart. She completely melted into Lin Ming’s body. Happiness… Satisfaction… Euphoria… Exhilaration… Longing… All of this mixed in with a slight, pleasantly aching pain, leaving her breathless with joy, unable to think or speak clearly… …………….. After his marriage with Mu Qianyu, Lin Ming’s thoughts had become bedeviled by the relations between men and women, and he had shared in these sensual pleasures with her every night. Good Fortune Great World In truth, the reason that they had ascended was that the sect no longer needs them to be there and they also didn’t want to waste their time in the lower realms. Thus, leading them to Good Fortune Great World's Unbroken Cult...Chapter 1271 – Finally Meeting In this world, there was an eighth-grade sect called the Unbroken Cult. Currently living in this sect were two women that held an inestimable importance to Lin Ming… They were Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan! After many years, these two women had already reached a Divine Sea realm cultivation. Of course, the reason they reached the Divine Sea so quickly was because Old Man Good Fortune had arranged a time enchantment that sped up the flow of time by a factor of 10. Qin Xingxuan’s time in training had been even longer. Not just that, but the two women didn’t need to consider questions of combat strength and accumulation. When Lin Ming had ascended, Fairy Feng used three years of her cultivation to bury a flame seed condensed from Ancient Phoenix blood into the bodies of Qin Xingxuan and Mu Qianyu. This flame seed also contained fragments of the Fire Laws, allowing them to smoothly break through to the eighth stage of Life Destruction and reach the Divine Sea. And after the two women reached the Divine Sea, they were received by Old Man Good Fortune and ascended into the Divine Realm…Chapter 1171 – Mu Qianyu, Qin Xingxuan After Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan ascended to the Divine Realm, they were accepted as outer court disciples of the Unbroken Cult. There, they had tended to medicinal fields, feeding spirit beasts, and so on. This was because handling the medicinal field was a chore that mostly female disciples did. All of these tasks were to create more income for the sect in order to provide more resources for the sect Elders and many direct disciples. This was because the Unbroken Cult was a relatively poor sect, unlike Carefree Island that had the extremely resource rich Red Desolate Mystic Realm. Feeding spirit beasts was not an easy nor relaxed task. One had to wake up five hours before dawn, boil the spirit grass soup, mix the feed, clean the beast pens, and feed the spirit beasts before the sun rose. Following this, the two women also had to tend to the medicinal field. This medicinal field was filled with extremely precious medicinal herbs. One had to use special spirit techniques to feed and also deworm the plants. To tend to a small medicinal field would take the entire morning. In the afternoon, the two women would return to the beast pens and feed the spirit beasts a second time. Finally, only in the evening were the two allowed to freely cultivate. Everything was done in an extremely scrupulous manner, their lives in the Unbroken Cult was filled with endless workload with only little time to spare for martial arts. Such a way of training seemed extremely troublesome and arduous, but it was actually a much faster cultivation speed than in the lower realms. This was because the heaven and earth origin energy within the Divine Realm was incomparable with that of the lower realms. In the Divine Realm, although Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan’s martial talents weren’t particularly good, they still had high chances of breaking into the Divine Transformation realm. Once they did, they would be able to stand out and at least become sect deacons. Their monthly expenses would increase by a tremendous amount and they could also participate in combat missions. For them, this was the only way to find Lin Ming in the future.Chapter 1172 – The Burden of an Outer Court Disciple 100 years later Qin Xingxuan, Mu Qianyu, and Lin Xiaoge - Because of Lin Ming’s reputation, these three women who were closely related to him had received endless attention and care over the years. Even the rulers of large influences were respectful upon seeing them. But, what was most unfortunate was that even though Lin Ming was the most important man in their lives, he had been gone for a great deal of time. Lin Ming had gone to the Asura Road for 60 years and when he finally returned he attended the Monster Emperor’s grand longevity feast, and soon after he would have to go to the far off Soul World for 20 years. But before that, they went to the lower realms and enjoyed their time there with Xiao Moxian.Chapter 1783 – The Phoenix Clan’s Grand Celebration Relationships Mu Yuhuang Mu Qianyu’s parents had died soon after she was born. To her, Mu Yuhuang was no different from her true mother. Xiao Moxian After the victory celebrations were finished, Xiao Moxian, Mu Qianyu, Qin Xingxuan, and Lin Xiaoge had become familiar with each other. At the very start when Qin Xingxuan and Mu Qianyu met Xiao Moxian, all of them were a bit cautious of the other side. Xiao Moxian had a special and unique status and as the latecomer it was natural for it to be a little awkward. But afterwards, Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan learned what Xiao Moxian and Lin Ming had gone through and experienced in Tragic Death Valley and also that they were later forced into a dead end in Bai Qi’s Tomb by Tian Mingzi. Without any way out of that disaster, Xiao Moxian had given herself to Lin Ming. At the intersection of all sorts of coincidences lining up, she had helped Lin Ming break into the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace to launch his counterattack and finally strike down Tian Mingzi. After learning of all this, Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan felt nothing but the deepest gratitude towards Xiao Moxian. If it weren’t for Xiao Moxian, Lin Ming really might have died to Tian Mingzi. As a result, the relationship between the three women had become much closer.Chapter 1784 – Return Powers and Abilities Cultivation techniques: * ''Magnetic Force Field - it wasn't a particularly powerful ability, but it was useful in dealing with thunder-based attacks. * 'Vermilion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle '''- A fire based Essence Gathering technique. Requires Vermilion Bird bloodlines to cultivate it to the higher levels. * ''Ancient Phoenix Code ''- A fire based Essence Gathering technique. Requires True Phoenix bloodlines to cultivate it to the higher levels. Qianyu Bio.jpg|Bio comp_55a71629f2a33.jpg|Game Design Mu Qianyu.jpg|Mu Qianyu - Marriage to Lin Ming Mu Qianyu ....jpg|Mu Qianyu 2 Mu Qianyu and Mu Bingyun.jpg|Mu Qianyu and Mu Bingyun Quotes * (Mu Qianyu softly smiled to Lin Ming, the Highest Under the Heavens, whispering into his ear) "You don’t have to feel guilty about anything. In truth, from the day that I gave you my heart, I knew that I might not be able to continue walking down the same path as you. I just didn’t think that day would come so soon.” “No matter what the future brings, that is the choice I made completely of my own will and desire. You know, if you didn’t exist, I would’ve probably perished in the South Sea war. I’m also someone that walks down the road of martial arts. All of us martial cultivators take martial arts as our central focus with things like feelings and sentiment as mere distant details. When you go to the Divine Realm, do so with confidence. I’ll stay in the lower realm and handle everything here.”Chapter 946 - The Highest Under the Heavens Trivia * Although Mu Bingyun and Mu Qianyu were twin sisters, the two of them didn’t have the usually harmonious and close relationship that siblings usually had. It was just the opposite. They rarely spoke to each other, and had only met several times.Chapter 461 – Main World * Mu Qianyu and Mu Bingyun was said to both have spiritual fire and spiritual ice bodies.Chapter 363 – Special Body * Mu Qianyu and Mu Bingyun were both Saintesses of Divine Phoenix Island, and they possessed pure vermillion bird and blue luan bloodlines. The person who took their primordial yin could strengthen their own bloodlines. However, Lin Ming was an exception at the time. With his 100 drops of Ancient Phoenix blood, his bloodline was far purer and richer than Mu Qianyu’s vermillion bird bloodline by countless times. When Lin Ming and Mu Qianyu made love, she had actually been the one to pick up all the advantages from his body. When a male and female had sex, the one with the thinner bloodline would obtain advantages from the one with the richer bloodline. * In the past, Lin Ming lived the life of a wanderer and often adventured alone in dangerous realms and situations to temper himself. He had gained many enemies and was often being hunted down by others. Thus, due to all these worries, Lin Ming had made the choice to not leave behind his bloodline with Qin Xingxuan and Mu Qianyu. * Out of all of Lin Ming's wives, she is most intimate with Qin Xingxuan and one of those that ascended with him from the lower realms. References Category:Divine Phoenix Island Category:Harem Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Characters Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom Category:Divine Realm Category:Female Category:33 Heavens Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Divine Dream Heavenly Palace Category:Human Race Category:Wild Universe Category:Demon Fairy Celestial Palace Category:Human Sovereign World